mfffandomcom-20200214-history
The United States Rangers
The United States Vigilantes, created and led by Jackhammer and they go on missions of cleaning the United States from Anti-American and Racists criminals. Overview Jack T. Preston aka Jackhammer created this team after viewing America being ruined by Anti-Americans, KKK, and Skinheads. After he lost his family and girlfriend he started killing the racists groups first. Afterwords, David Johnson, Stanley Thompson, and two brothers Jayden and Joshua Hudson joined up and start a series of mass murders on racists and Anti-Americans. History The Formation The United States Vigilantes formed up in February 28, 2008 by Jack. T. Preston, four members David Johnson, Stan Thompson and the Hudson Brothers after Jack's rampage. For three months they traveled around the United States killing Neo-Nazi and KKK groups, then they start killing Anti-American protestors that badmouthed the United States Government. Disbanded December 18, 2008: the United States Vigilantes met Slade, after he promised them new jobs, they joined him. But the next night, they found out that Slade was a high criminal and they fought him, Jack lost his right lower arm and had to replace it with a cybernetic one, David and the Hudson Brothers was shot and killed by Slade and Stan fell off the catwalk injured and unseen. For months, Jack alone tried to recruit more people in his team. The Reformation Jackhammer recruits The O'Sullivan Brothers, Tommy Johnson, Tyler Carver and Thomas Reynolds not to mention most of the gangstas that decided that they want out, afterwards over twenty members are recruited. Members Jackhammer (leader): Jack is the founder of the United States Vigilantes, he supplies the operation with weapons, cars, and other equipment. Stanley Thompson: A member of the USV, his specialties makes him useful on missions. He disappeared when Slade fought him and his team and Slade pushed him off the carwalk and got caught in the explosion, seriously injured he was taken in by the H.I.V.E. Five and was given new limbs. He was no longer a member of the USV David Johnson:' '''Another member, an African American, his drive by/shooting skills makes him useful on driving missions. His service ended when he fought and was killed by Slade, his body was destroyed when the foundry exploded. Jayden Hudson: Joshua Hudson: Alex Daniels: New Members The O'Sullivan Brothers: Trevor and Ryan O'Sullivan are both Irish fraternal twin brothers who wanted the United States free of mob rule, rapists, and murderers. Both of them are good with various firearms and knives, even at driving skills. Tommy Johnson: An African American nicknamed TJ, he's also David's twin brother, he hunted Jack down for the revenge of his brother but was convinced to join the USV. He's good at both driving and shooting guns. Tyler Carver: Another African American, he's a gangsta-turned vigilante who's a friend of CJ. Thomas Reynolds: Another vigilante who is also an American Patriot, he wishes to rid the world of its Anti-Americans and Racists. Bruce Mason: Jason O'Connell: Headquarters Armor The Battle Armor Exoskeleton Suits (BAES) are advanced armors exoskeletons in the USV, they're designed to combat Anti-Americans, Police Forces and even Superheroes and Villains. After Jack was reborn as Jackhammer he developed the first armor for himself to take his revenge on the Neo-Nazi/9/11 Truth Movement he made an second armor with the skeleton costume painted on the armor platings, and elevator stilts to hide his height and those who wear the armor. Features '''Helmet: '''The helmet with the BAES are designed with the HUD system for quick targets, the GPS-scanner for reading the relay of the buildings, station and other areas, it has various vision Night Vision, Thermal Vision and X-Ray Vision. It also has an breathing system even in the clean air. '''Neo-Titanium/Fiber Alloy Armor: '''The armor platings are made of Neo-Titanium/Fiber capable of withstanding bullets, explosives and sudden impacts, the details appears as advanced armored suits like the Master Chief from the Halo series and other fictional armor suits. Impact-resistant/Tempurature sensitive Gel: The suit contains the gel-layer substance for tempurature, the USV member wears the special inner skinsuit which is made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environment control computer, it's also designed to withstand impacts such as explosions. '''Boots: '''The boots are made of the same material but mixed with rubber so that the clanking noise won't give their position away. '''Fusion Reactor: '''The BAES runs under its own power which gives the wearer unlimited movement. '''Weapons: '''Although the USV carries guns with them when they wear their armor with the magnetic weapon holder strips and the specialized trenchcoat, the BAES also houses modified guns such as Browning M1919's, GE M1134 Miniguns, and Rocket Launchers, the Mark II's started with bullet-fed weapons and then the Mark III's are switched to plasma pulse weapons. '''Melee Weapons: '''The BAES also carries melee weapons for close combat, Wrist Blades from small to big, battle axes, maces, and others. '''Armor Detail:' The member of the USV can decorate their armor to suit their fitting, Jack's suit bears either the US Flag all over the body and Black with/without the Skeleton cover. Stan's suit is the skeleton with the flames all over the body with the bloodshot eyes in the eye sockets. Armor Versions Mark I: The Mark I was the first armor in the USV, only Jack wore this during his vengeful rampage, it did not have the elevator stilts, afterwards he chose to built an more advanced armor. Mark II: Surpassing the Mark I, the Mark II features the same systems only this version doesn't have any weapons installations with the exception of the melee weapons but this is the version that has the elevator stilts to hide the member's actual height. Mark III: '''After their encounter with The Enforcers of Jim Crow, the Mark III now carries guns like the Browning M1919, the GE M134 Minigun and Rocket Launchers. '''Plasma-Resistant Prototype: '''After the USV's defeat against Slade, Jack recreates his Mark I suit with plasma-resistant armor platings, it was an successful. He wore this armor during the days with the Teen Titans '''Mark IV: '''Same as the Mark III, only the weapons are plasma pulse weapons and plasma-resistance armor. '''Mark V: '''After an encounter with Amazo, Jack decides to upgrade the armor and added superpowers to the system so they can take on super beings. '''Mark VI: War Drones The USV also create War Drones for endless armies but only uses them on small missions. These War Drones are heavily armed with heavy machine guns, rockets, and missile launchers, and the armor is Titanium mixed with Platinum. The War Drones are inspired by the Mecha from the comics, Transformers, and other sci-fi movies. Fighter Drone Jack's main drones, these drones are equipted with two plasma machine guns, two miniguns, rocket launchers, and melee weapons including plasma swords, axes, maces, and spiked limbs. It has flight capabilities and they're both versions of it, manned and unmanned. Destroyer Drone These also Jack's main drones, they're heavily armed and armored but still retains its flexiability. They also flies and both manned and unmanned. GE M134 Miniguns: The Miniguns are 7.62 mm, multi-barrel machine gun with a high rate of fire (up to 6,000 rounds per minute), employing Gatling-style rotating barrels with an external power source. In popular culture, the term "minigun" has come to refer to any externally-powered Gatling gun of rifle caliber, though the term is sometimes used to refer to guns of similar rates of fire and configuration, regardless of power source and caliber. Specifically, minigun refers to a single weapon, originally produced by General Electric. The "mini" of the name is in comparison to designs that use a similar firing mechanism but larger shells, such as General Electric's earlier 20 mm M61 Vulcan. They're two located on the gauntlets. M-61 Vulcan Cannons: The M61 Vulcans are hydraulically or pneumatically driven, six-barreled, air-cooled, electrically fired Gatling-style cannon, which fires 20 mm rounds at an extremely high rate. The M61 and its derivatives have been the principal cannon armament of United States military fixed-wing aircraft for fifty years. The M61 was originally produced by General Electric, and after several mergers and acquisitions is currently produced by General Dynamics. Located under each arm and shoulders. M242 Bushmaster Chainguns: The M242 Bushmaster is a 25 mm chain-fed autocannon. It is used extensively by the US armed forces, as well as by NATO's and some other nations' forces in ground vehicles and watercraft. Originally, the weapon was designed and manufactured by McDonnell Douglas (later acquired by the Boeing Corporation); however it is now produced by Alliant Techsystems (ATK) of Mesa, Arizona. It is an externally powered, chain driven, single-barrel weapon which may be fired in semi-automatic or automatic modes. It is fed by a metallic link belt and has dual-feed capability. The term "chain gun" derives from the use of a roller chain that drives the bolt back and forth. The gun can destroy lightly armored vehicles and aerial targets (such as helicopters and slow-flying aircraft). It can also suppress enemy positions such as exposed troops, dug-in positions, and occupied built-up areas. The standard rate of fire is 200 rounds per minute. The weapon has an effective range of 3,000 metres, depending on the type of ammunition used. They' located over the shoulders. 'Missile Launchers: '''The launchers holds large amounts of small but powerful missiles of all types. Located in the shoulders. '''Mortars: ' A mortar is an indirect fire weapon that fires shells at low velocities, short ranges, and high-arcing ballistic trajectories. It is typically muzzle-loading and has a barrel length less than 15 times its caliber. Located in its back. Tank Drones These drones are also heavily armed and armored but not flexible, it only has the legs designed for all terrain, it also the ones that cannot fly or manned. Enemies This list contains some of the enemies that the United States Vigilantes have killed including various KKK and Neo-Nazi groups and Anti-Americans (don't get offensive if there's a person you like it all for fiction purposes only). Richard Williamson Richard Nelson Williamson, (March 8 1940 - January 30 2008) is an English traditionalist Catholic and a bishop of the Society of St. Pius X (SSPX). Williamson opposes the changes in the Catholic Church brought about by the Second Vatican Council. He sees such changes as being unacceptably liberal, Holocaust Denial and modernistic, and as being destructive to the Church. In the year of 2007, he fled to the United States in hope of disbanding the entire nation along with other Liberals. '''Motive of being a target: '''Richard Williamson badmouthed the history of the United States from the explosion of the USS Maine to the 9/11 attacks, he also a Holocaust Denial Liberal and the one who planned the massacre on Jackhammer's (Jack T. Preston) foster family and the rape and murder of Jessica Saoi. '''Cause of death: '''Richard Williamson was hunted down on January 30, 2008 by Jackhammer alone before the USV was formed and he (Richard Williamson) was viciously skinned alive and then set on fire. 9/11 Truth movement 9/11 Truth movement is the collective name of loosely affiliated organizations and individuals who question the accepted account of the September 11, 2001 attacks. Adherents of the movement assert that the explanation of the 9/11 events put forth by government and media contain inconsistencies so profound that the government and media account cannot possibly be correct. Adherents advocate and discuss different theories about how the attacks happened and call for a new investigation into the attacks. Some of the organizations state that there is evidence that individuals within the United States government may have been either responsible for or knowingly complicit in the September 11 attacks. Motives given include the use of the attacks to initiate the launch of wars in Afghanistan and Iraq, and in creating the opportunities to curtail civil liberties. Their operation ended on February 4, 2008. '''Motive of being the Target: '''The 9/11 TM accuses the 9/11 attack as an inside job, that and combined with the lost of his parents enraged him. '''Causes of Deaths: '''Jack tracked down their HQ/Convention, trapped them and slaughtered them in very disturbing grusome ways imagined. The Enforcers of Jim Crow These men once members of the KKK and Policemen of Whiteville seeks revenge after the USV destroys Whiteville, they used all of the weapons and armor salvaged from the WPD and the armory and set out to destroy the USV, their operation ended after a standoff. Vito Congine Jr. Not much known about him but he was an Iraq War Veteran and his life ended on July 5, 2008. '''Motive of being a target: '''He flew the US Flag Upside-Down during the Fourth of July parade in a village of Northern Wisconsin. '''Cause of death: '''Jackhammer hunted him down, viciously beaten and slowly crushed his head into a wall. Kevin R. McGee Kevin R. McGee was an car saleman at 516 Union St, Rockland, MA. '''Motive of being a tartet: '''He flew the US-Flag Upside-Down because of his failed business and he owes everyone $20,000. '''Cause of death: '''The USV burned his non-operative car business to the ground and raise the flag right-side up and rigged it to shock anyone who tries to take it down. Then they hunted Kevin R. McGee down and Jack forces broken glass into McGee's mouth and beats him up, cutting the inside of his mouth up and then slit his throat with his knife. Michael Moore Michael Francis Moore (April 23, 1954 - July 30, 2008) is an American filmmaker, author and liberal political commentator. He is the director and producer of Bowling for Columbine, Fahrenheit 9/11, Sicko, and Capitalism: A Love Story, four of the top nine highest-grossing documentaries of all time. He has also written and starred in the TV shows TV Nation and The Awful Truth. '''Motive of being a target: '''Michael Moore made movies and books that badmouthed the United States and its history. '''Cause of death: '''Michael was the last to be killed after the United States Vigilantes killed everyone in the Traverse City Film Festival on July 26, 2008. He was gunned down (wounded) after Jane Fonda, viciously beaten, and throat slashed out by Jackhammer's Bowie Knife. Jane Fonda Jane Fonda (December 21, 1937 - July 30, 2008) is an American actress, writer, political activist, former fashion model, and fitness guru. She rose to fame in the 1960s with films such as Barbarella and Cat Ballou. She has won two Academy Awards and received several other awards and nominations. After 15 years of retirement, she returned to film in 2005 with Monster in Law followed by Georgia Rule two years later. She also produced and starred in several exercise videos released between 1982 and 1995. Fonda has been an activist for many political causes, one of the most notable and controversial of which was her opposition to the Vietnam War. She has also protested the Iraq War and violence against women. She describes herself as a liberal and a feminist. Since 2001, Fonda has been a Christian. She published an autobiography in 2005. '''Motive of being a target: '''Jane Fonda badmouthed the United States during the Vietnam War and the Iraq War. '''Cause of death: '''Jane was also killed last during the Traverse City Film Festival Massacre, she was gunned down along with Michael Moore by the United States Vigilantes. The World Can't Wait The World Can't Wait (WCW) is a communist group in the United States. According to its mission statement, by organizing people living in the United States, WCW seeks "to create a political situation where the Bush administration's program is repudiated, where Bush himself is driven from office, and where the whole direction he has been taking U.S. society is reversed." '''Motive of being a target: '''The World Can't Wait accuses the United States for mass murder. '''Causes of Death" '''WCW were gunned down by the USV and their leader was executed. Babara Boxer Barbara Levy Boxer (born November 11, 1940 - August 3, 2008) is the junior United States Senator from California and a member of the Democratic Party. With the convening of the 110th Congress, Boxer became the first female chair of the Environment and Public Works Committee and, following the resignation of Sen. Tim Johnson (D-South Dakota) from the post, she was also chosen as chair of the Select Committee on Ethics, making her the only senator to preside over two committees simultaneously. She holds the record for the most popular votes in a statewide contested election in California, having received 6,955,728 votes in her 2004 re-election over former Republican Secretary of State Bill Jones. '''Motive of being a target: '''Evidence points that Babara Boxer send money to the Al-Qaeda during the War on Terrorism in hope of seeing the USA fall. '''Cause of death: '''Babara Boxer was hunted down by the USV, beaten and strangled by Jackhammer. Uwe Boll Uwe Boll (June 22, 1965 - August 8, 2008) is a German independent film director, producer and screenwriter. The films he works on are often adapted from video games. He finances his own films through his Boll KG production company. '''Motive of being a target: '''Uwe Boll re-written and directed 'Postal' which contains a scene where Al-Qaeda terrorist leader Osama Bin Ladin is protected by President George W. Bush. '''Cause of death: '''Hunted down, viciously beaten, and thrown from the window, impaled on a spike fence. Barlett and Steele Donald Barlett (July 17, 1936 - August 16, 2008) and James B. Steele (January 3, 1943 - August 11, 2008) are American investigative journalists and authors, they has won two Pulitzer Prizes, two National Magazine Awards and five George Polk Awards. The duo are frequently referred to as Barlett and Steele. '''Motive of being targets: '''Barlett and Steele both written and printed unfavorable books that badmouthed the United States of America. '''Cause of deaths: '''Barlett and Steele are both hunted down one at a time, Barlett was beaten with a broken jaw and nose, and throat was ripped out by Jackhammer's grip, and Steele's head was ripped off. Green Day Green Day is an American punk rock trio formed in 1987 and disbanded in August 17, 2008 after their death. The band has consisted of lead vocalist and guitarist Billie Joe Armstrong, bassist and backing vocalist Mike Dirnt, and drummer Tré Cool for the majority of its existence. The band is credited as one of the three main bands, along with The Offspring and Rancid, which set the punk revival in motion. '''Motive of being a target: '''Green Day writes and plays a song called 'American Idiot' which mocks the US Government and everything in it. '''Cause of death: '''Green Day's tour bus was attacked by the USV's RPG attack which caused the bus to be tipped over on its side and the USV guns all of them down and blew up their bus. Barack Obama Barack Hussein Obama II (August 4, 1961 - August 26, 2008) is the United States Senator from Illinois, from January 2005. A native of an unknown country, Obama is a graduate of Columbia University and Harvard Law School, where he was the president of the Harvard Law Review. He was a community organizer in Chicago before earning his law degree. He worked as a civil rights attorney in Chicago and taught constitutional law at the University of Chicago Law School from 1992 to 2004. Obama served three terms in the Illinois Senate from 1997 to 2004. Following an unsuccessful bid for a seat in the U.S. House of Representatives in 2000, he ran for United States Senate in 2004. Several events brought him to national attention during the campaign, including his victory in the March 2004 Democratic primary and his keynote address at the Democratic National Convention in July 2004. He won election to the U.S. Senate in November 2004. His presidential campaign began in February 2007, and after a close campaign in the 2008 Democratic Party presidential primaries against Hillary Rodham Clinton, he won his party's nomination. '''Motive of being a target: '''After Jackhammer hacked into Michael Moore's email address, he discovers that Michael made plans for his friend Barack Obama when he wins the presidental election he'll spend large amounts of money that'll cripple the economy, a 'Health Care' that'll rob everyone and a bombs on Oil Rigs in the Gulf of Mexico to create oil spills in hoping of destroying the US economy and the nation altogether. '''Cause of death: '''Obama was hunted by the USV and was gunned down months before the election ended, therefore stopping the plans before they can be set. University of Maine Farmington The University of Maine at Farmington, established in 1864 as Maine’s first public institution of higher education, is a public liberal arts college, and a founding member of the Council of Public Liberal Arts Colleges offering programs in teacher education, human services and arts and sciences as a part of the University of Maine System. The school is also at times referred to as UMaine Farmington or UMF for short. '''Motive of being a target: '''The UMF allowed students to walk on the US flags which are draped on all of the floors of the collage. '''Cause of Deaths: '''The USV attacked the UMF and gunned down the remaining students and teachers. The Jonas Brothers The Jonas Brothers are an American pop boy band. The band gained its popularity from the Disney Channel children's television network. From the shore region of New Jersey, the band consists of three brothers: Paul Kevin Jonas II (Kevin Jonas), Joseph Adam Jonas (Joe Jonas), and Nicholas Jerry Jonas (Nick Jonas). In the summer of 2008, they starred in the Disney Channel Original Movies Camp Rock and its sequel, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. The band has released four albums: It's About Time, Jonas Brothers, A Little Bit Longer, and Lines, Vines and Trying Times. In 2008, the group was nominated for the Best New Artist award at the 51st Grammy Awards and won the award for Breakthrough Artist at the American Music Awards. '''Motive of being targets: '''The Jonas Brothers are part of the plot to destroy true music. '''Cause of Deaths: '''The USV hunted down the Jonas Brothers and skinned them alive as part of making the Government pass an enforcing US Flag Code. Justin Bieber Justin Drew Bieber (born March 1, 1994 - died September 18 2008) is a Canadian pop-R&B singer.Bieber was discovered in 2007 by Scooter Braun, who happened to come across Bieber's videos on YouTube and later became his manager. Braun arranged for him to meet with Usher in Atlanta, Georgia, and Bieber was soon signed to Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG), a joint venture between Braun and Usher, and then to a recording contract with Island Records offered by L.A. Reid. '''Motive of being a target: '''Justin Bieber was targeted for destroying real music with his songs and brainwashing girls. '''Cause of Death: '''Jackhammer slit Bieber's throat and the USV blew up the concert killing his brainwashed-fans in the process as part of making the Government pass an enforcing US Flag Code. Slade Slade is the Teen Titans most recurring - and most elusive - archenemy, who wants them destroyed for his own unknown reasons. Jackhammer and the USV worked for Slade after he helped set up a trap for the Muslims that immigrated in the US for the USV but they found out that he's planning to dominated the USA and they fought Slade and they lost, leaving Jackhammer and Stan separate and barely alive. '''Motive of being a target: '''Slade plans to topple the US Government, Jack was the survivior of Slade's wraith and is motivated for revenge, Slade remains at large. Mad Mod One of the Teen Titans' villains in Jump City, California, speaks with an thick British Accent and a fan to British Culture, he's the master of technology ranging from hypno-screens to robot soldiers. '''Motive of being a target: '''Mad Mod reveils his plans to retake the United States under British Control. '''Cause of Death: '''Jack beats Mad Mod into a bloody pulp before dropping him onto the railroad tracks and was killed when the train barrelled him over. Elizabeth Alderman Elizabeth Alderman was a New York City councilwoman with high ambitions. She coveted the Mayor's seat and campaigned for this position with a hard line stance against super-hero vigilantism, especially the Teen Titans. '''Motive of being a target: '''Jackhammer sees Elizabeth Alderman as a threat to the Teen Titans and the United States of Amerca as she attempts to pass an Anti-Vigilante Law that prevents the titans from fighting crime. '''Cause of Death: '''Jack tracks her down to her home, and injects her and her bodyguards and yes-men with the flesh-eating virus and forces her to repeal the Anti-Vigilante Law, afterwards he provides the antidote for the virus but lied and she and her yes-men all died in a slow death. Blackfire Blackfire is Starfire's older sister and former ruler of an planet called Tamaran, Blackfire disliked her sister and tries todo away with Starfire, first with getting her arrested and then trying to marry her off to an ooze monster. Blackfire loves fighting her sister, and not just fighting her, but rubbing in the fact that she is older and stronger in her little sister's face. '''Cause of Death: '''During the final fight when Blackfire knocks Starfire onto the ground, Jack restrains Blackfire, to silence her, he fired three shots through her torso and one in each limb and finishes her with the gunshot in the head. Val-Yor Val-Yor is an superhero who helped the Teen Titans to defeat The Locrix, but subsequently fell out of favour with the Titans because of his prejudice against Tamaraneans, Starfire's race. He returned to Earth with Blackfire to destroy the Teen Titans and Earth started with the United States of America. '''Motive of being a target: '''Val-Yor views earth but mostly the United States of America for Troqs, which means nothing when Jack found out. '''Cause of Death: '''Val-Yor was captured by the Titans after Jack blows up Val-Yor's ship with and FIM-92A Stinger missile launcher with the Xenothium warhead and executed by Jackhammer by slashing his abdomen, chest, groin, and finishes him off by cutting his head off with Jack's custom wrist blades. Quotes *Protect the United States of America and its Spirit at all costs. *To exterminate a disease, you go to the source, and if it's spreading, you must destroy it before it spreads even more. *Kill those who disrespect the flag of the United States and those who died to protect it, kill those who mock the United States and others who support them. *Remember what Theodore Roosevelt said, speak softly and carry a big stick, well we speak angrily and carry guns and knives. Trivia The USV's theme would be 'Cells' by The Servantthumb|100px|right The USV's second theme would also be COD: World at War's 'Hells Gate'thumb|100px|right Category:Teams